


Supernatural Down

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Category: Supernatural, Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Quite a peculiar crossover, based on Supernatural, but puting the characters into a whole new type of adventure!(No need to read the book nor watch the movie to understand)Bet you didn't expect to find it!(Sorry for the title was just too easy)





	1. Prologue

The Winchesters walked on the bastad while he was doing one of his rituals.  
Candles, odd symbols and animal bones all over the place. The smell caused Dean’s face to look like he had licked a lemon. Sam had a constant half-bitch face on.  
The Satanist-witch-whatever looked like another dork with too much time too little friends.

“D-don’t come any closer!” He warned “I m-may not l-look like it, but I am a-armed!”  
“Yeah, and you are causing too much trouble!” answered Dean “Got three guys dead already”  
“they were m-mean!”  
“Well you are s-s-screwed!” Mocked Dean.  
“Come on, Dean, don’t…” was saying Sam, when the creep grasped a glass jar with orange oogy stuff on it, and crashed it at their feet.

There was some short of explosion of energy. It trashed the whole place, and threw them backwards… across a window.  
They landed in grass, after a small fall.  
…wait what? They had been in a city, in the atic of a house, and now…

Dean felt like he had a hangover, and he was in no mood for thinking. But Sam wouldn’t shut up.

“Dean! Shit, Dean, wake up! Fuck, please I don’t know if I prefer it to be you or…”  
“Sam, just for the love of fuck SHUT UP!” dean’s tiny head hurted like his skull had been reescheluded. Including his teeth. It didn’t help that both his and Sam’s voice seemed to have a high pitched echo.

“Ok, it IS you. Now what do we do?”  
“can you just stop bitching for one… OH FUCK!”

Dean had opened his eyes… and saw something weird.   
A bunny. A fucking bunny big as a bear, right on his face.  
He jumped and run away… and soon (very soon) he had got far enough to feel safer.  
Man was that a jump scare.   
Once there, Dean looked at the giant bunny sitting far away were he left it behind, and looked around for his brother…

Then, he noticed something was wrong.  
Like, very wrong.  
Too many of his senses setting of the alarm at once level of wrong.  
He finaly started noticing:

1- He was naked.  
2- He was on four.  
3- He was covered in fur.  
Wait, what?

“…The fuck…!”  
The giant bunny hoped calmly towards him. He spoke!  
…And he spoke with Sam’s voice. (kinda)

“You finally see”  
Dean’s already high pitched voice got extremely high pitched.  
“SAM… THAT FUCK… NO WAY…!”  
“Don’t ask me. I have no idea neither”   
“But… but… your’ a bunny! …a giant bunny!”  
“No dean, you idiot, you are small. And you are a bunny too. We are both normal sized rabbits!”  
“NO FUCK!” 

And for a long while, Sam could do nothing but sit there and wait while dean had some short of attack, brother bear style, kicking and jumping and shouting curses around.  
He sighed. There was no clear solution. May as well wait for…

“hey! You!”  
“uh?”  
“The two of you! Get back inside! Didn’t hear the thumping?”  
“the… what?”

One big, black and brown rabbit was running towards him, and Sam was pretty sure it had… shouted at him?  
The Black rabbit got to him… it was a just a bit bigger than him, and it was standing on its back legs. Sam also could swear its face looked angry…

“What is wrong with you two? Specially with that buck?”  
Now Sam was sure it was yelling at him.  
“Didn’t you hear me? To the burrow. Now!”

In that moment Dean came up at him like an angry dog to the mailman.  
“What abouth you, you mother fuck…!”

The black rabbit pushed Dean with its front paws, all of its weight and the streinght of its back legs. It had a name, but Dean didn’t even know bunnies did that! He didn’t expect it to affect him so much either.  
His new body was so small and soft, and nude! And the other was quite bigger…

“IF YOU UNDERSTAND LAPINE GET UP THE HOLE NOW!”  
Sam stared unable to react until the black rabbit with a familiar voice looked at him with the intention to actually bite him.   
Suddenly, out of instinct, Sam lowered his bunny ears and flattened on the grass, and carefully jumped up the hill, to the rabbit hole.

The black rabbit run all the way to the burrow without one more glance nor one word.  
Dean grumped something and followed them up to a rabbit hole, where the black one entered. He exchanged a look with Sam, and they jumped in.

The tunnel was wide, for a rabbit hole. And so it was claustrophobic! Dean could not stand on his back legs nor even lift his head ears upright without scratching the earth avobe.   
And of course, they could not stand side by side, and had to move in line.  
But they kept going and going, the tunnel making sharp turns and dividing up and down, were there was enough space for the black one in front to turn around and speak directly to Sam’s face.

It was so dark both brothers had to rely entirely on smell and sound, and maybe touch, wich was just tunnel all around.

“Who are you and what is your problem?” asked the black one. And Sam could swear he knew that voice.  
“we got no problem, what is yours?” growled Dean from behind Sam.  
“You where the one jumping and screaming out there” another voice spoke from a tunnel to their right. This one sam definetly knew, but it was too fartfetch to say.  
“We had to call the entire burrow down into the tunnels. Are you sick, or crazy or actually calling for all of the thousand?”  
“The thousand?” Sam spoke at last. “What are the thousand?”

Suddenly, the very familiar voice was right in front of him.   
“Are you idiots then? That you don’t know the thousand or you just wanna toy with me? You may be big, but you are just a kitten!”  
Sam didn’t know what a kitten was neither, but he knew better that to ask…  
“What, you say kitten?” Dean didn’t.  
“Enough!” The very familiar voice jumped on Sam, and turned out it was quite bigger than them both.  
“Wait, calm down” The black one spoke.  
“They are laughting at us”

Somehow, the voices of them both put together sounded so familiar Sam had the impulse of jumping and gasping, but he had to hold back.  
“Maybe they are confuse, maybe they come from far away…”  
“I don’t think there is any burrow in the world were you shout like that and call the elil”  
“Here we go again. What the fuck is elil?”

Dean had spoken but it was Sam the one in the front, and it was Sam who felt the bite in the chest and the push from two clawed front paws. Not too rough thou.  
“Stand back and shut up already!”  
“Ow! Bobby!”  
There was silence for a moment.  
“Sam? You said Bobby?”  
“What did you call me?”  
Dean listened for a moment “…It does sound like Bobby…”  
“My name is Bob-stone. How did you know?”  
Sam spoke to the black one on the side.  
“…Rufus? Is it you?”  
“… Is not Rufus. It’s Roo-fur. How do you know?”

Sam felt the big one with the voice of Bobby sniffing him.  
“I don’t know your smell…”  
“My name is Sam”  
“…just Sam?”  
“Yeah. And this is Dean, my brother. …You don’t know us?”  
“… No. And those are quite odd names. Maybe you are from afar, but then, how come you know our names?”  
“Maybe they know someone who left this place…”

A third voice spoke from across a tunnel.  
“The new ones, are they calmed down? You talking with them?”  
“Yes. There’s two. They’r not from here”  
“The chief want to talk with them”  
“We can not take this twoo sick idiots to the chief…!” Roo-fur was saying. Then Sam spoke.

“Chief? You have a ruler? And actual rabbit ruler?”  
“Ok that’s it! You take care of them I’m over with all this kitten dropping nonsese!”  
And the one with the voice of Bobby left. The one with the voice of Rufus spoke again.  
“Follow me”


	2. The chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out rabbits have a ruler, who ask to meet the newcomers

Roo-fur took them up a tunnel quite afar from the others, and they reached a space wich was small but spacious. It was close to the surface and there was some short of small hole on the top, so a bit of light filtrated in.  
This was odd in a burrow, but it was for a reason.

Dean and Sam felt better here: there was space, and a bit of light, and dry grass and fur on the ground.

They stood there side to side, and right under the hole, stood another rabbit.  
It was small, and fat, white with big black spots.   
It gave him the look of a domestic pet… if it was not for a very odd thing.

It had horns.  
Deer-like, small, black antlers. Small, yes, but they called attention.  
That’s why the hole on the top. This room was meant to meet this one rabbit with horns, so that you could see them.

Sam knew there was rumors of bunnies like this, called jackelopes, and he had been throu so much shit this didn’t shock him further than he was already. Neither it did Dean.

“You are the boss?” Asked Dean.  
The horned rabbit tilted one ear.  
“On the flesh”

Wait. What?  
“Come again?” This rabbit had an accent. A familiar one. And Sam didn’t like it.  
“I am the chief rabbit. They say you were causing quite the chaos…”  
“it was the little one, Crawly-ra” said Roo-fur.  
“WHAT DA FUCK CROWLEY?!”  
Dean jumped forward. The white and black rabbit looked straight at him. The scarce light that came down from the hole making shadows throu his small, black horns.  
“it’s Crawly-ra”  
“I GIVE A FUCK!”

There was a silence. The so called Crawly-ra, who had the voice of the devil looked non impressed.  
“so it was you shouting. What for? Want some lettuce?”  
“FUCK YOUR LETTUCE! YOU DID THIS RIGHT? WHY!?”  
“… I don’t know what fuck means, but I am assuming you ARE sick”  
“Sir” bunny Rufus spoke “This rabbits don’t know half the language, and have no care for elil… I suspect they come from afar”  
“I see. Did you come from a cage, perhaps? I know of caged rabbits. Finding yourself in the world all of the sudden can certainly be…”  
“Fuck you! Whatever you’ve done you are gonna undone it right away or I swear I’ll…!”

Bunny Crowley was suddenly standing tall on its back legs, unlike other rabbits, keeping his head downwards, horns pointed to Dean.  
“You will what?”  
“I’m gonna stuff you with salt!”

Crowley bunny jumped horns first against Dean’s face, with all of his weight.  
It was like getting hit on the face with a tree branch. (kind of)  
Dean was recovering when he received another bunny push on his flank… all together with a deep bite. He found himself struggling to get up, the demon bunny already one foot afar on its hind legs.

“you come here and blame me of Frith knows what. Go tell my owsla!”  
“Your… what?” Sam said  
“You are with him? Are you gonna explain his behavior or go too?”  
“I say this all was a plan to attack our chief rabbit” Bob-stone grumped.   
Sam could see him now in the poor light: he was old and big, with fair coat.  
…It kind of looked like Bobby, and that was only the more disturbing.

“No” was all Sam could say “We never even meant to get here in the first place…”  
“well, if that’s the case then you can leave before you get the rest of us sick too. MOROONS!”

It was him. There was no way it was not him. Sam replied before Dean could get them deeper into shit.  
“Come on, man. Whatever this place is, we shouldn’t be here”  
“Man?” Bob-stone crouched his nose, and Dean followed Sam back thou the tunnel, and after a while, outside.  
It was getting dark already. Dean shook like a dog and sighed. It was nice.  
“wait, you leaving already?”

It was Roo-fur.  
“no way” Bobby’s voice spoke from deeper in the ground “It’s already nearly Ni-frit”  
Dean rolled his eyes “I had enough bullshit” and he hopped away, Sam following not far by.

“Ok” Bob-stone growled shaking its head “That’s two dead idiots”


	3. Elil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out who are the thousand, and meet one of them...

Sam and Dean ran throu the field, and just a bit of redish light was left when they reached the woods. 

And what woods, like they had never seen… well, yes, but not like this.  
From the view of a rabbit, each tree was many times larger, ech bush and each branch on the floor was the more of an obstacle. 

Sam saw the good side of it: any bush could be a nice instant cover for whatever may jump on them, at least, enough to feel a bit more safe…

Then, it hit him.

They were in actual danger.  
Just walking throu the woods, at dark, being small and furry and defenseless…  
No matter how many demons they killed, how many werewolves wrestled, how many times they managed trhou the fire.  
A stray cat would be enough to end one of them now!

“Dean!” Sam spoke with sudden urge “What?” growled the other back.  
He was, obiously, not fully aware of the situation.  
Sam was croaching carefully under a bush, and hurried Dean to come with him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I think we should go back to the warren”  
“What the heck for?”  
“Its safer there, bedsides, where else should we look for clues?

But Dean didn’t listen anything past ‘safe’

“NOT YOU TOO!! Sam for fuck’s sake…!” He started.

Before Sam could find a moment to interrupt, there was a ‘woosh’ like sound, and a rabbit squeak, and Dean was no longer in front of him.

“Dean?” Sam poked out of the bush. Metters above ground, his rabbir brother strugled in the grasp of an owl. Before he could say anything, Dean fell down and run towards him with a squeak wich sounded kind of like “RUUUN!!”

Dean hid under the bush with Sam, his flank hurt with the stab of the claws, and found with horror that it was not enough cover.  
The owl was still there, on a branch, looking at them, shocked becouse this two rabits were not runing for cover already.  
How could he be so lucky?

And Sam and Dean run looking for cover, but there was no corner deep enough between the roots of the trees, and all they could do is keep runing from bush to bush, the invisible shadow of the owl avobe.

They finally reached the meadow, and just across from it, there were tunnels were it was safe. So they run and just kept runing, and the owl could not believe he was so lucky to be the one to find the two bunnies stupid enough to just wander coverless at night.

As fast as they left the line of trees, Sam knew:   
No bushes, no trees nor big rocks. Just low grass a long way to the holes. They were defenseless.  
And they kept runing, and the holes were nearer, but Sam didn’t even dare look up while running ‘cause he knew they were not fast enough.

Dean shouted “Sam! Sam run! Thei’r there…!”  
“Dean! We should dodge!”  
“What?”

He was not looking up, and still he saw the owl, hovering down to snatch his brother from the ground right next to him.

“Dean! Dodge…!” but it was not fast enough.

 

The sound of their shouts reached the warren when they were just half way across the field. A couple of joung owsla poked their nose out and smelled the air, and listened.  
The murmur run throu the tunnels and in seconds the chief was at the opening of the tunnel.

He was used to making fast, risky decisions, and he had an imagen to keep.

Crawly-ra run out of the tunnel and throu the field like danger was after him, just the other way around.  
When he had Dean in front of him, he kept runing, but with his head lowered, ears flat, and horns first.

Owls hunt small pray. They maybe expect some strugle, but not a fight.  
Certainly not a horned creature to jump to their face.

This one owl flaped back and landed harshly. Crawly-ra was already jumping against his face again. With all its speed, weight, strenght, and its little horns.  
And a third time, already on the air.

He looked around one moment, and saw Sam rabbit, still, in shock, looking at him.  
He held back a shout and just kicked the other in the flank with his horns.  
(ouch) and Sam was runing close by Dean up the hole in no time.

Crawly-ra stopped at the hole one more second, to look up; making sure the owl was not too close, nor that anyone else was out.

The brothers half-ran up the tunnel to the “crossroad”, where they had time to stop face to face. And they had no time to ask ‘are you alright’ before bunny Crowley was there.  
And this time it was him shouting.

“MOROONS!!”

Dean and Sam were too shocked with everything that had happened, and varely registered anything else.  
They didn’t really understand. This was Crowley. Rabbit Crowley, but still Crowley.   
How come he just run face first into danger for them?  
They were too shocked and too tired.

After loosing what was left of his breath, Crawly-ra kept mutering grumpilly, but he did so while walkin up another tunnel, up to his own personal burrow.

Sam and Dean, still numb, followed the joung owsla to another, wider burrow, where some of the other bunnies were (now) trying to sleep.   
(There was no way anyone could miss all the shouting and murmurs)

There, just like the rest, they tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im afrair each chapter is turning out shorter than the previous...  
> I'll try to fix that


	4. Stories to explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is someone in the burrow who's job is to explain.  
> Maybe he can help Sam and Dean?

“Sam. You awake?”  
“Yeah”  
“…so, what do we do?”  
“… I guess, go eat some grass?”  
“Shit”  
“…yeah”  
“…”  
“…have you noticed…?”  
“hum?”  
“As humans, we can work in the dark, (we are used to it) but we are more comfortable with light…”  
“Yeah, and down here I can´t see my nose”  
“Yeah, but we don’t really need it. You noticed?”

For first time since they appeared in the meadow, dean took some time to think.  
It was true. He could see nothing, but he didn’t need to: He could feel the bodies of other rabbits pressed to him, calm, and listen to their breath. Some of them were sleeping a little over there, against the wall, and he could tell (more or less) how wide was the burrow.  
He could also calculate vaguely the amount of rabbits in there with him. If he listened closely, he was sure he could sense other tiny things crawling underground, or above them…  
And his sense of smell could tell him many new things he was not used to: if they were healthy, and which ones were females, and other things about the females that he, as a man, refused to take into account.

Is not that he had never know rabbits could do this things… but he had never stopped to think of it. Once again, he pushed aside the thoughs, and walked out to the tunnel, knowing without words that Sammy followed him.

This time, when coming out, he made sure to smell the air first, and point his ears in every direction, and look around.  
Bunnies eating all around the grass, and nothing else.  
He walked out. Sam was next to him.   
“…told you”  
“Told me what?”  
“Last night, before you turned into owl’s take away”  
“Shut up, Sam!”  
“Jerk”  
“Bitch”

Sam smelled the scarce grass at his feet, and gave it a lick carefully.  
“Gross” Dean looked away. He had hoped that they could be back as humans before he had to eat. But with all that had happened he had had to sleep in a goddamned burrow with…!

He was blocking the way. Another rabbit came out the tunnel and gently pushed its way outside. It was a doe. She looked at dean and smelled him.  
“Sorry, you are the newcomers, right?” She spoke nicely. Dean nodded, hoping she could actually understand that (or… well. He didn’t give a fuck if she didn’t!)

“There was an elil behind you last night. Are you hurt?”  
“Hum… not really”  
She came closer carefully  
“It smells like a wound… did it actually get you?”  
“…Its just a couple scratches… and bruises. I had worse”  
“Worse? Are you an owsla?”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. He still had no idea what an owsla was. At least he had an idea of what elil meant… how not to, after last night…!  
The Doe came closer and started nuzzling at his flank. He was so shocked he said nothing, nor moved. She found the scratches and started licking. Sam looked at Dean and the doe, and back at Dean, not knowing what to say… Of course it was normal for animals (specially animals that live in groups) to do things like this, but… well, awkward!

Dean could smell the Doe… she was receptive for mating.  
…  
And she was nuzzling his wounds… which felt kind of nic….AAAH!  
She was receptive for mating. And she was…!

Red flags raised all over his mind, cutting the train of very conflicted thoughs and feelings which crashed each other. Dean wanted to jump away from her, but he was in such a shock he didn’t really know hot to react…

Luckily for him, Bob-stone, the bunny with the voice of Bobby came to the rescue hopping from across the field.  
“Backy! What are you doing?”  
“Backy?” Sam suspected something, and he listened closely.  
The doe, who had fair colored fur and also a familiar voice stopped what she was doing and spoke to Bob-stone with an innocent tone.  
“He is hurt, Bob-stone. I was just…”  
“Get away from him. That rabbit is sick! You want to get sick too?”

Backy lowered her ears (in a ‘I don’t want to listen to you’ manner) and flattened in the ground were she was. “He looks and he smells healthy to me”  
Sam recogniced her voice… and her tone. It was (kind of) that fangirl from chuck’s books, wasn’t her?  
“get away and stay there” said Bob-stone grumpily. She made a ‘Hump!’ like sound and hoped away slothly, not before saying “as you say, General”

Bob-stone stood on his hind legs, quite upset, but said nothing.  
“general?” Asked Sam “You are a general?” Bob-stone looked at him angry, as usual.  
“You really know nothing, right? The famous General is nothing but a story for kittens!”  
“What are…”   
“Kittens, Dean, is how a newborn rabbit is called”

The three stood in silence.  
“So, you know some things… but he tends to forget? Is that your problem?” Asked Bob-stone to Sam.  
“No, not really, you see. We are just from afar and we don’t know half the language.  
Sam had regained clear of thoug enough to lie for his job, as usual.   
“Oh. Well I don’t know what kind of hole did you live in, but here we don’t usually make much noise unless an elil is over somebody’s head!”  
“Elil… Like that bird last night?”  
“Yes you idiot. A bird or a dog or a humba. There are many and they are everywhere, that’s why their called the Thousand. Didn’t know that?”

Dean and Sam stood silent. That did make sense.  
Bob-stone shook his head. “A rabbit with no idea of the thousand… you are very lost!”  
“Maybe you could enlighten us” Spoke Sam, as polite as he knew, like he was pretending to be a cop, talking to a relative of a victim.

Bob-stone lied on its four again, and munched some grass, thoughtfull.   
“Not me. This is a job for other buck. Come” And he hopped away.

Sam followed him. Dean stood by his side.  
“What was all that about?”  
“Dean, we need to fit among them in order to know what has happened. Think we are investigating a case in a village, in disguise, like we usually do. Ask questions, act casual… all that stuff. I know the life of the bunny doesn’t fit you but we don’t have a choice. We have to investigate this place anyways. Maybe there’s a reason why we appeared here”

Dean grumped something, but he didn’t reply. Sam took it as a healthy signal. Once into his element, he could stop complaining and be useful!

Bob-stone took them to a new rabbit, who was chewing the grass. This one was white with dark grey markings. Not like those of Crawly. This one looked like a normal wild rabbit.  
It was, also, a young, small, sleek one.  
“This is Kevi-roo” Bob-stone introduced him.  
“Nice to meet you” Said the other.

Sam and Dean know that voice too. This one was very familiar, like that of bobby.  
“Kevin?” Dean asked. The other spoke clearly.  
“No. Kevi-roo” And the brothers exchanged a look.  
Was every bunny in this damned meadow a version of someone they knew? Sam had a theory. Maybe this was another dimension, and they had been sent to the place they were more likely to inhabit, or maybe it was all an illusion like that of a djin…

“Uh, Kevi-roo, my brother and I are from far away, and we are quite lost and a bit confused… There’s many things from around we don’t know, and Bob-stone here says you maybe can help…?”  
“I think they came from some cage in a barn. You know the trouble they caused with an elil last night?”  
“yeah, everyone knows that. Are you two ok?”  
“Yeah. Just a couple scratches”  
“Good. Anything you need to know, that my job. I’m the storyteller”

“Storyteller?”  
“Yes” Dean looked at Sam  
“Sam! A storyteller! It’s the bunny version of a man of letters, or a prophet!” Dean broke into laughter. The Kevin rabbit lowered its ears out of surprise.  
“Did you say man?”  
Dean tried to calm down, while Sam continued as gently as possible “Please, forgive him. And do go on. What can you tell us of this place?”  
“Well, do you know who is El-ahrairah? And Frith? And why the thousand are after us?”  
“…no” Bob-stone was already jumping away to chew pellets, but many other rabbits were coming closer, until Sam and Dean found themselves in the middle of a semi-circle of rabbits facing Kevi-roo and chatting.

“Kevi-roo is telling stories! Come!”  
“which one will it be this time?”  
“Tell the one of the King’s lettuce!”  
“No, I wanna hear the time Rabscuttle dig out a spell from the ground. Please!”  
Kevi-roo had to stand on his hind legs, graciously and proud, to calm down the others.  
“I am sorry my friends, but I have an important task today: we have two newcomers with questions, and so I am going to tell some classics, and explain the details…”

Some whispers run through the crowd. When Kevi-roo started speaking, some had lied down to chew pellets while listening, while others decided they knew this story, and walked away.  
“Frith is the light. And long ago, Frith made the world. He made all the stars too, and the brooks and the plants, and they flow fast and grow tall searching for him…”

Dean stood up in disgusted surprise. This was a religious story! “The fuck with this” he muttered, and hoped away to do something useful. Kevi-roo stopped speaking, and some rabbits looked at them questioningly. Sam spoke.  
“Please, don’t mind him. He is very upset lately. Do go on, I want to know. You were saying the trees look up at Frith”  
Kevi-roo nodded and continued without interruptions.  
“He made all the animals too, but they were all equal. They all ate the grass, and lived in peace, and El-ahrairah was the first rabbit…”

Sam kept listening in awe. It was quite a beautiful story, and it made him know one thing: Rabbits have culture.


	5. A few days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out they should be leaving very fast... but, do they have any way out?  
> They just might be getting to the first clues...

Dean hopped throu the field searching for the reminds of a which rite, or estrange symbols drawn in the ground, or the smell of sulfur in the air… all to no avail.

After a while, Sam came at him carefully.  
“Dean. You are far from the burrow. Its risky”  
“Everything is risky! I hate this”  
“Yeah, but getting yourself killed will not help. We have to learn our surroundings, and investigate…”  
“I know. That’s what I’m doing. Investigate”

Dean stood silent.  
“Did you silfy?”  
“What? Oh, not you too!”  
“It means to go onto the field to eat the grass. Silfy. Look, Dean. Now we are small animals with a high metabolism. I don’t like it either, but we need to eat to be healthy and live to get out of this”

Dean muttered something and started chewing some grass.  
“So, you found nothing?” Dean made “hum” sound.  
“Okay. I learned a lot from that rabbit, Kevi-roo. Have you noticed? ‘roo’ is a word that appears in the names of already two rabbits. I asked him the meaning of some words…  
Like silfy, roo, and… well, you know what ellil and the Thousand are already”

Dean kept eating grass.  
“Acording to their religion, Frith is God. They relate him to the sun… and El-ahrairah is kind of like Jesus, or Robin Hood. He was the first rabbit, and an example to them all. He appears in most of their stories, and to be like him we must be smart and cunning and brave…”  
“Shit Sam! Shut up! I don’t care for what El-arila did in bunny fairytales”  
“But Dean, there is something important i need to tell you about those stories! Something I’ve learned…”  
“Ok, this better be good”  
“See, some of this stories mention man”  
“…aha”  
“you know what that means?”  
“No”  
“that means maybe this is not other world or a dream. Maybe this is the real world, and real rabbits have culture and religion like this… maybe all animals do, their own way, what if humans…?”

“Sam. You shut up now or I will try and see how deep a bunny can bite”  
Sam looked straight at him. when Dean got like this, there was no resonating.  
“Ok. You try to do something useful. When you’re worn out come back and then we can try to find a solution”

And Sam hopped away. Dean muttered something and kept hopping in the opposite direction.  
He reached the trees and he looked at them carefully, looking for signs or magic amulets. He only found another, big black rabbit on his way, who’s voice he refused to recognize even if it was familiar.

“You are very far from the burrow” He said “you should go back. Its dangerous out here, specially for one rabbit alone…”  
“Fuck off” dean answered with an angry rabbit growl and kept moving, sniffing the ground for any clue. The black rabbit didn’t bother him again.

After a little while, dean caught a familiar scent, and followed it eagerly: he was in front of a road.  
On the other side, there was a fence, and in the distance, electric posts.  
And just nearby, a road signal.  
Dean found it was in English, and he could read it: there was a small town not many miles away.

He took his sweet time to react, but then he ran as fast as a rabbit can run, past the black rabbit and across the meadow, all they way near the whole to Sam, to tell him:

“There is a road nearby! There also a sign! There is a town not to far away, maybe we could get there”  
Sam looked at him calmly “Ok, that’s a possible plan. If we needed maybe we could try and get supplies from there for a spell or something… if rabbits can do that”  
“yes! …yes, but Sam… We are bunnies. And we are in a world with humans. And maybe we can make spells and stuff… but, if we get back to human… do you think there’s much difference? I mean, what happens with all the bunnies who speak like bobby and… and ourselves, and this place and…?”

Sam stared at him, and very slowly Dean noticed he was angry.   
Suddenly, Sam started shouting.   
“NOW YOU NOW YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU!!?”

Someone in the owsla hit the ground with its hind leg, and this time without hesitation all the occupants of the burrow were underground again, knowing the two estrangers were causing trouble again.

Soon, Crawly-ra was coming out the hole and up to them.  
Sam stopped the argument and hurriedly told Dean.  
“Remember Crawly-ra? Turns out ‘ra’ is not part of his name. It is his title. It basically means ‘chief Crawly’ ”  
The horned rabbit was there already.

“The owsla told me you were still here… thou I noticed myself”  
“again. What’s the owsla?” Asked Dean. Before Crawly could reply, Sam did.  
“Its the group of rabbits he chooses as guards. Something like the police… they are usually the strongest and most reliable”  
“ah!”  
“I see you are coming to fit easily”

“let me speak” Sam tried to forget how much this rabbit reminded him of Crowley  
“Yes, well, we learn fast. Thank you, Crawly-ra”  
Crawley lowered a bit its head. Its horns not threatening, but still noticeable.

“I think we started with the wrong paw. When I told you to leave, I didn’t mean for you to run right away during ni-frit and get killed. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t cause more trouble”  
“Oh, we are sorry for that… Dean, see? Ni frit means night. You see, we are not sick. Just confused, for we come from afar and…”  
“Yes, yes. Look. Do you still mean to leave? When? you can stay if you need”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. They didn’t trust this rabbit who was so much like the devil. “We want to leave soon”  
“How soon? Will you stay for mating season?”

Sam and dean were shocked, while processing the idea.  
“Of course not! Why would you think that?”

Cawley-ra seemed honestly surprised.  
“Oh, well, there is nothing odd in two new bucks who come for a visit during mating season. New blood is always good for the warren”

It hit them. Bunnies procreate very fast and in large amount. Sex was no taboo for them. They didn’t even seem to have any trait of possesiveness or competence over the females or the cubs. Crawly-ra was, openly offering them to stay there like it was a brothel. For free.

“No, thank you” Sam refused hurriedly “we really have no time to waste. We want to leave before the mating season, if possible.  
Cawly-ra tilted its head (just like Crowley would in a comical way)   
“then, now is a good moment. There’s plenty of light, you just silfied, and you’ve learned what you needed. What stops you?”  
“Uh…” Dean decided to help “We still need to learn a bit better the ways of the bu… the rabbit, and how to move properly around, before we leave… if Crawly-ra, your highness, don’t mind?”

Crawly-ra shrugged his nose “I’m fine with it. I don’t see why can’t you stay for mating season, but if you are in a hurry you can leave. Suit yourselves”  
“Wait a moment, when is mating season?”

The chief rabbit looked around, smelled the ground and the air, and contemplated the forest.  
“Of course, you are new to all… its difficult to say, but it is very close”  
“How close”  
“…like… a few days? Some does are already mating. Yes, with this fine weather in a matter of days, the entire burrow will be flowing with new blood”

Sam and Dean went pale. It was not noticeable under the fur, but it must have shown, because Crawly-ra looked at them funny.  
“What is wrong? you scared of does? I’m sure more than one will be curious for visitors like you…”

Dean could stand it no longer, and jumped away. Sam excused them and went with Dean.

“We need to leave soon, Dean! Rabbits reproduce like… rabbits! What if the instinct gets to us during mating se…”  
“SHUT UP SAM!! I don’t wanna think about it!”

Sam and Dean were asking every bunny who had dared to come out to silfy after their chat with the chief. All with no results.

“didn’t you notice anything odd at all?”  
“Anything that’s worth mentioning reaches the whole burrow real fast, and if it is worth telling that’s a job for Kevi-roo” Was, in different ways, the common answer.

When Sam and Dean insisted, most of the rabbits would get bored or weirded out, and the conversation was soon finish.

“maybe we should actually ask Kevi-roo, or try to call for Cass, or…”  
“Wait. Look”

A new rabbit had come to the open, and it was close by, looking at them.  
Sam and Dean turned at him, and the buck (small, soft yellow-ish, with black markings) hopped closer in a careful way.

“Is there something you’d like to tell us, ehm, fellow buck?”

The newcomer spoke with yet another familiar voice.  
“You… You shouldn’t be here… are you normal rabbits?”

Dean and Sam nearly jumped with shock.  
The new rabbit tilted its head, like a puppy dog, and it hit them.

“Cas! Is it you? Like, are you the man-shaped Cas or the bunny Cas?”  
The other raised its ears in surprise.  
“You must confuse me with other. My name is not Cas… and what do you mean man?”

“Frith-lit!!” Boby’s voice called from the hole of the burrow. Roo-fur was jumping towards them. He nuzzled the rabbit with the voice of Castiel towards Bob-stone, who kept calling for him to come at once.  
“Was he bothering you?” asked Roo-fur. 

“Not at all!” Sam tried not to loose him of sight “we were just talking to him…”  
“I am sorry” Said Roo-fur “He usually speaks oddly, and it can be upsetting… so please, don’t mind him”  
Dean felt a prink on his pride “What do you mean? What’s wrong with him?”

Roo-fur seemed to struggle to find the proper words.  
“See, he is one of those rabbits… like… oh well. Ask Kevi-roo, he should know how to explain”  
“But we were talking to him…”  
“Look. When he speaks, sometimes it is confusing. It can be upsetting. And we don’t want you shouting again, much less to his face. So just talk to Kevi-roo any questions, all right?”

And so, the brothers decided to go ask the Kevin bunny, before the Cas bunny was free for them to ask him again. And to their surprise, Kevi-roo smirked, and gave them answers.


	6. Frith-lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas-bunny meets the boys... and then he runs!

Kevi-roo was quite content while speaking this time: Both strangers listened closely and made questions and kept listening.

Turns out some rabbits are born with the gift of clairvoyance.   
While considered freaks in some burrows, this rabbits could be seen as very precious, as they could foretell danger and other things, and warn the others.

Many stories mentioned them, some very real-like, about real rabbits who lived not long ago, sometimes coinciding with more ancient stories about El-ahrarah and Rabscuttle, his loyal servant.  
Aparently, the Cas bunny, who’s name here was Frith-lit, was one of this rabbits.

“It makes sense” Sam told his brother “See, Frith is the name of their god, who provides light… his name, Frith-lit sounds like the rabbit version of an angel’s name. It could be translated as ‘enlighten-by-god’ “  
“Sammy, you know he was always just ‘Cas’ for me”

They found him later on in one of the burrows, being nuzzled by two or three does.   
They could not see them, but they could hear them.  
One of them was making silly questions. He would answer quietly, like he didn’t really knew that much.  
‘a rabbit like this must have its admirers, and mating season is coming…’ Sam remembered.

They approached him in the dark. Before they could speak, He came forwards.  
“You want to ask me something”  
“yes!”  
“…I’m afraid I don’t know how to help you…”  
“… How do you know?”

Frith-lit seemed to think for a moment, like searching for the right words. Behind him, the does awaited one of his predictions, like it was the birth of a unicorn. It reminded Dean of once he had traveled in time…  
“You seem to be very lost, and I don’t know where you come from”  
Dean stepped forward.  
“They say you can… sense things? Like… see things, that other’s don’t see?”

Cas-bunny tilted its head in a gesture that was very Cas-like  
“It doesn’t quite work that way…”  
“Look, can you just, like, try? Very hard? Concentrate?”  
“We… kind of need it”  
“yeah. We just want to know how to go on”  
“Where to go… The path ahead”  
“A tiny clue of what to do?”

There was silence in the darkness of the burrow. The females had come closer, but said no word.   
Dean and Sam sensed Frith-lit lifting one ear, and the other.  
“…I…” Frith lit listened. “I think… I… do you hear?”  
“No”  
“we hear nothing, Frith-lit” Said one doe.

Frith tilted its head. “It sounds like… uh… “  
Everyone else tilted closer. Dean was torn apart between his mistrust in stories told by a dumb bunny and the blind faith he had on his angel buddy, Cas. Could he trust this version of Cas, or was he powerless and high on some odd berries?  
Frith-lit flattened its ears and pressed against the ground.  
“A hrududu!”  
“Say what?” Den nearly shouted, disappointed.  
The does shushed him and one of them nuzzled Frth-lit.  
“You hear a hrududu coming?”

Frith-lit was looking around like he was not in a ligh-less tunnel underground.  
“There’s a Hrududu coming, I can hear it… and it is the least of our troubles”  
The three does stood tall, their ears lifted. Sam and Dean sensed their tension.  
“That can not be!”  
“What could…?”  
“Shush!” One of them went back to Fith-lit, and pressed him gently. “Calm down, there is no hrududu. What else is there?”  
Frith-lit trembled, and kept smelling the air.  
“There is something else coming… something… I don’t know… it’s coming closer…”  
“The Hrududu is coming!?”  
“Hush! What is there coming here, wich is not the hrududu?”

Frith-lit shrugged its nose. “I don’t know… it… it is new, but is smells familiar… I I don’t think its dangerous…”  
The does argued “How can a hrududu, or anything coming with it, not be dangerous?”  
Dean exploded “Can somebunny tell me what a fucking hrududu is?!”  
The does stood silent, but the brothers noticed Frith-lit going very still, and carefully crouching closer. He sniffed at them, and looked at them in the dark, and tried to listen, like their lungs resonated in a foreign language.

“So?” Dean dared to ask, and Firth-lit jumped like at the sound of a gunshot.  
“ah… I, I need to go tell the… the chief rabbit. If there’s trouble he must be the first to know!”

And he disappeared up the tunnel.  
Dean and Sam followed suit. Fuck! He didn’t like the idea of Cas trusting Crowley more than him…

**Author's Note:**

> There's fanart related to this, if you are curious here I leave the links...  
> (Sorry if they are not great... i was experimenting with photoshop)
> 
> *For sam and Dean:  
> [here](http://escritora2aliasfox.deviantart.com/art/Supernatural-Watership-Down-644590188)  
> *For Roo-fur and Bob-stone :  
> [here](http://escritora2aliasfox.deviantart.com/art/Supernatural-Watership-Down-3-645199379)


End file.
